Ïðîêàçíèê Ñåââè
by Severina2
Summary: È ó Ëîíãáîòòîìà ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ çåëüå... Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ Ñíåéïà...
1. Ø¸ë îäèí âåðáëþä

**Ïðîêàçíèê Ñåââè.**

**Àâòîð: ****Severina**

**Ðåéòèíã – ****NC-17**

**Æàíð: þìîð**

**Äèñêëàéìåð: íè÷åãî íå ìî¸... ß ïðîñòî áåçîáðàçíè÷àþ... **

Ñàììàðè: È ó Ëîíãáîòòîìà ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ çåëüå… Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ Ñíåéïà… 

**Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: Ýòî õóëèãàíñòâî ÷èñòîé âîäû... **

**×àñòü 1.**

**Ø¸ë îäèí âåðáëþä...**

- À ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì, ðàç îí íàñòîëüêî ðàçáèðàåòñÿ â çåëüÿõ, ÷òî ïîçâîëÿåò ñåáå ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íà ìî¸ì óðîêå, ñåé÷àñ ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóåò ïåðåä âñåì êëàññîì, ÷òî ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü!.. Ïðîøó, ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì, ê äîñêå!

Íåâèëë, òðÿñÿñü, êàê îñåííèé ëèñò íà âåòðó, âûøåë ñî ñâîèì êîòëîì. Îí âñåãî-òî ñïðîñèë ó Ãàððè, ÷òî íóæíî ñóíóòü â îòâàð, ÷òîáû òîò íå òàê îòâðàòèòåëüíî ïàõ. È, âèäèìî, òåïåðü åìó ïðåäñòîÿëî ïîïëàòèòüñÿ çà ýòî æèçíüþ... 

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì! Ïîëåéòå âàøèì çåëüåì ýòó ëÿãóøà÷üþ øêóðêó! Åñëè çåëüå ïðàâèëüíî ïðèãîòîâëåíî, ëÿãóøêà îæèâ¸ò! À åñëè íåò... Õì... -  Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ â ïðåäâêóøåíèè ïðåäñòîÿùåãî çðåëèùà è ïîäîäâèíóë Íåâèëëó ëÿãóøêó. Íåâèëë çà÷åðïíóë ÷åðïà÷êîì âàðåâî, íî òî ëè ñ ïåðåïóãó, òî ëè ïðîñòî îòòîãî, ÷òî îí Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì, îïðîêèíóë åãî ñîäåðæèìîå íà Ñíåéïà.

Îò ìàíòèè ïðîôåññîðà êëóáàìè ïîø¸ë ïàð.

- ËÎÍÃÁÎÒÒÎÌ!!! 40 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà âàøó íåóêëþæåñòü, è åù¸ 40 çà ìîé îæîã!!! 

=======================

Õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ, çëîé êàê ï¸ñ, Ñíåéï âëåòåë ê ñåáå â êàáèíåò, óðàãàíîì ïðîí¸ññÿ ïî êîìíàòå, è, ñõâàòèâ ïåðâóþ ïîïàâøóþñÿ â ðóêè êíèãó, ðóõíóë â êðåñëî. Íåò, íå òî, ÷òîáû îí îøïàðèëñÿ - ïîêà çåëüå ïðîñî÷èëîñü ñêâîçü ñêëàäêè ìàíòèè, îíî ïîðÿäêîì îñòûëî - ïðîñòî íå î÷åíü-òî ïðèÿòíî, êîãäà òåáÿ ïåðåä âñåì êëàññîì ïîëèâàþò âñÿêîé äðÿíüþ. Êîíå÷íî æå, äðÿíüþ! Ðàçâå ìîã Íåâèëë ïðèãîòîâèòü ÷òî-ëèáî ïóòíîå? 

- Ñåâ! Íó ÷¸ òû çëèøüñÿ? Íó, ïîäóìàåøü, çàãëÿäåëñÿ íà òåáÿ ïàöàí!

- ×òî???

- ×òî ñëûøàë! Êîí÷àé ëîá õìóðèòü - ìîðùèíêè áóäóò!

- Êòî çäåñü???

- Ýòî ÿ!!! Òâîÿ áàáóøêà!!!

Ñíåéï ïîäñêî÷èë êàê óæàëåííûé. 

- ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!!! ÝÒÎ ÒÛ!!! - È îí íà÷àë â ïàíèêå õâàòàòü ðóêàìè âîçäóõ.

- Î-õî-õî!.. Ïîòòåð! Îí ñàìûé! - ðàçäàëîñü ïðèãëóø¸ííîå õèõèêàíüå. - Íó, ÷òî òû ðóêàìè-òî çàãðåáàåøü? Íå â áàññåéíå âåäü!.. 

- Íà òåáå ìàíòèÿ-íåâèäèìêà! ß çíàþ! Íè÷åãî! Îò ìåíÿ íå óéä¸øü!..

- Îïëÿ-îïëÿ!!! Íå ïîéìàåøü!!! - ñíîâà òèõîå õèõèêàíüå... - Óéìèñü, Ñåâ! ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, â òâî¸ì âîçðàñòå òàêèå òåëîäâèæåíèÿ ÷ðåâàòû!.. -  õèõèêàíüå, -  Íó, äàëñÿ òåáå ýòîò Ïîòòåð!.. ×òî?.. Íåðàâíîäóøåí ê íåìó?.. 

Ñíåéï, êàê ðàçúÿðåííûé áûê íà ðîäåî, íîñèëñÿ ïî êàáèíåòó, íà õîäó ñìåòàÿ ïîïàâøèåñÿ åìó ïîä ðóêó êîëáû, áàíêè, ñêëÿíêè...

- Îé, Ñåâ! Òâîé áû òåìïåðàìåíò äà â íóæíîå ðóñëî!..

Íàêîíåö, Ñíåéï ñäàëñÿ. Äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è, íå çíàÿ, êàêîå çàêëèíàíèå ïðèìåíèòü, çàìåð...

- ×¸ çàäóìàëñÿ? Çàêëèíàíèå çàáûë? Ïîäñêàçûâàþ! Èç 2-õ ñëîâ... Ïåðâîå íà "à" íà÷èíàåòñÿ, âòîðîå íà "à" êîí÷àåòñÿ!..

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà? - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.

- Íå óãàäàë! Àòàñ, ðåáÿòà!!! Õè-õè-õè!..

- Àõ, òû...

- Ëàäíî, Ñåâ, íå êèïÿòèñü!.. ß ñêàæó, êòî ÿ!..

- Äà?.. È êòî?

- ß... - ñòðàøíûì øåïîòîì, -  òâîÿ ñîâåñòü...

- ×òî???

- Õè-õè-õè! Øóòêà! Ó òåáÿ íåòó ñîâåñòè!

- ×òî?..

- Íó, äà! À ÷òî, åñòü ðàçâå?.. Åñëè áû ó òåáÿ áûëà ñîâåñòü, òû áû â¸ë ñåáÿ òàê ñî ñâîèì ìàëûøîì?

- Êàêèì åù¸ ìàëûøîì?

- Òàêèì ìàëûøîì! Òâîèì ìàëåíüêèì Ñíåéïèêîì, Ñåââî÷êîé, Ñåâåðóñîí÷èêîì!!! Ìàëûø ñîâñåì â ñòðó÷îê ïðåâðàòèëñÿ, âîò-âîò çàãí¸òñÿ!..

- Áîæå... - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, - ýòî èìåííî òîò ìàëûø, î êîòîðîì ÿ äóìàþ?

- Íåóæåëè??? Íàêîíåö-òî, îí î í¸ì ïîäóìàë!.. Äà, ïàïóëÿ!!! Èìåííî òîò!!!

Ïóòàÿñü â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèè, Ñíåéï êîå-êàê äîáðàëñÿ äî øèðèíêè, òðÿñóùèìèñÿ ðóêàìè ä¸ðíóë çà çàñò¸æêó, ÷óòü íå ñëîìàâ å¸, ðàññòåãíóë è âûñâîáîäèë, íàêîíåö, ýòî...

- Î Áîæå!..

- Äà, ïàïóëÿ! Ýòî ÿ!!! Òâîé Ñåââè!!!

Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã ñâîèì ãëàçàì ïîâåðèòü! Åãî äåòîðîäíûé îðãàí âåñåëî ïîäìèãèâàë (Ñíåéï ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, êàêèì îáðàçîì îí ýòî äåëàë, íî ãîòîâ áûë ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî èìåííî òàê), è ðàäîñòíî õèõèêàë...

- Óðà!!! Ñâîáîäà ìàëûøó Ñåââè!!!

- ß íå ïèë... ß íè÷åãî â ðîò íå áðàë...

- Õî÷åøü, ÷òîá ÿ ïîõâàëèë òåáÿ çà ýòî?.. Íå äîæä¸øüñÿ!..

- Ýòî íåïðàâäà!!!

- ×òî íåïðàâäà?..

- Ìîé ÷ëåí íå ìîæåò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü!!!

- Íå ìîã!.. À òåïåðü ìîæåò!!! Äàâàéòå ïîìîëèìñÿ è âîçíåñ¸ì áëàãîäàðñòâåííóþ ìîëèòâó âî çäðàâèå Íåâèëëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà...

- Ëîíãáîòòîì!.. Çåëüå!.. Îí íå ìîã ïðèãîòîâèòü åãî ïðàâèëüíî!.. Íå ìîã!.. - Ñíåéï íà÷àë ÷òî-òî áåññâÿçíî áîðìîòàòü...

- Ýé, Ñåâ!.. Ïðèäè â ñåáÿ!.. Òû æå ìóæ÷èíà... ñóäÿ ïî ìíå!.. ãûûû...

- ß ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàþ ÷òî-òî ñòðàøíîå! - ñæèìàÿ â ðóêå ïàëî÷êó, ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï...

- Íåóæòî õàðàêèðè?.. Ïîãîäü!.. Æèçíü õîðîøà  è ïðåêðàñíà!.. Ê òîìó æå ïàëî÷êà äëÿ ýòîãî íå ãîäèòñÿ!..

- Finite Incantatem! - ïðîãîâîðèë Ñíåéï, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà ñâîé ÷ëåí.

- Îé, Ñåâ!.. Õè-õè!.. Åé áîãó, ùåêîòíî!!! Äàâàé åù¸ ðàçîê!..

- Ýòî ìîæíî èñïðàâèòü, ìîæíî - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü â ýòîì ñàìîãî ñåáÿ... Îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, îí ðèíóëñÿ øòóðìîâàòü êíèæíûå ïîëêè...

=======================

- Ñëåäóþùèé!.. Ïðîõîäè!.. Íåò!.. Ýòîò òîëñòîâàò áóäåò!.. 

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ø¸ë ïî êîðèäîðó, âæèìàÿñü êàæäûé ðàç â ñòåíêó ïðè ïðèáëèæåíèè ñòóäåíòîâ, òàê êàê åãî ÷ëåí, êàæåòñÿ, ðåøèë âîçâåñòèòü âñåìó ìèðó î ñâî¸ì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè...

Ñ óòðà îí ãðîìêî âîçìóùàëñÿ, áóðíî ïðîòåñòóÿ ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî óïàêîâàëè îáðàòíî â øòàíû...

- ÑÂÎÁÎÄÓ ÒÐÓÄßÙÈÌÑß ÍÅÂÈÄÈÌÎÃÎ ÔÐÎÍÒÀ !!! - âîïèë îí...

Ñíåéï åëå-åëå óãîâîðèë åãî ïîìîë÷àòü... Íó, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, íåïðèëè÷íî êàê-òî èäòè ñî ñâîèì äîáðîì íà ðàñïàøêó!.. Äàæå åñëè îíî è ãîâîðÿùåå... Çàòî òåïåðü ìàëåíüêèé Ñåââè (áîã åãî çíàåò, êàê îí óìóäðÿëñÿ âèäåòü ñêâîçü îäåæäó) îöåíèâàë ìèìî ïðîõîäÿùèõ ñòóäåíòîâ ïî 10-òè áàëüíîé øêàëå è ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîäíà÷èâàë Ñíåéïà!..

- Ñåâ!.. Äàâàé ýòîãî òðàõíåì!.. Ñìîòðè, âðîäå íè÷åãî ñçàäè... È ñïåðåäè òîæå... Ñîéä¸ò, ñëûøü?.. Ýé, ïàðåíü, ïàðåíü!

- Øøøø!.. Çàòêíèñü, èäèîò!..

- Ïðîôåññîð! -  óäèâë¸ííî îãëÿäûâàëñÿ ñòóäåíò, - ÿ âîâñå íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë!..

- Ýòî ÿ íå âàì!.. êõì... Ìîæåòå èäòè!..

Ñòóäåíò, ìîë÷à ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè, óíîñèë ñâîè íîãè ïîäàëüøå îò Ñíåéïà, âòàéíå ðàäóÿñü, ÷òî òîò íå ñíÿë ñ íåãî î÷êîâ...

- Âîò òàê âñåãäà!!! Çà ýòî ÿ íà òåáÿ è çîë, Ñåâ!!! Ñêîëüêî ëåò òû ìåíÿ ãîëîäîì ìîðèøü??? À?..

- Çàòêíèñü! ß òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ!..

- À ÷òî òû ìíå ñäåëàåøü? Î÷êè ñ ìåíÿ ñíèìåøü?.. Ìíå äî ýòîãî äîôåíè!.. Îé!!! Òû ñìîòðè, êòî òàì èä¸ò!.. Ìàòü âàøó!!! Ãàððè Ïîòòåð!.. Íàøà íîâàÿ çíàìåíèòîñòü!.. Ñëóøàé, ìåíÿ îò íåãî ïð¸ò!!! Êîíêðåòíî!!! ß åãî õî÷ó, ïðÿì ñ÷àñ!!! Ïîòòåð!!! Ïîòòåð!!! Ïîäâàëèâàé ñþäà!!! ß òåáå êîé-÷åãî ïîêàæó!..

Ñíåéï â ïàíèêå ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå, ñõâàòèë ðóêàìè ñâîé ÷ëåí è ñäàâèë, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåêðûòü ýòîò ñëîâåñíûé ïîíîñ...

- ÊÀÐÀÓË!!! ÓÁÈÂÀÞÒ!!!

- Ïðîôåññîð?.. Âàì ïëîõî?.. - ×¸ðò áû ïîáðàë ýòó ïîòòåðîâñêóþ óñëóæëèâîñòü!..

- Ìíå õîðîøî, Ïîòòåð! - èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îí îáî ìíå ïîäóìàë? Ñî ñòîðîíû, íàâåðíî, êàäðû åù¸ òå!.. Ïðîôåññîð çåëüåâàðåíèÿ âöåïèëñÿ ñðåäè áåëà äíÿ ñåáå ðóêàìè â ÷ëåí è óâåðÿåò, ÷òî åìó õîðîøî...  

- Âû óâåðåíû?

- Óâåðåí!..

- ÂÐ¨Ò ÎÍ ÂÑ¨!!! - çàâîïèë ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è ìàëûø Ñåââè... - ÕÐÅÍÎÂÎ ÍÀÌ!!! ÎÁÎÈÌ!!! ÌÛ ÒÐÀÕÀÒÜÑß ÕÎÒÈÌ!!!

Ñíåéï îòïóñòèë ÷ëåí è îáðå÷¸ííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè.

×òî? Òîò íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåò? Íè÷åãî íå ñïðîñèò? È äàæå ãëàçà óäèâë¸ííûå íå ñäåëàåò?..

- ÃÀÐÐÈ!!! ÌÀËÜ×ÈÊ ÌÎÉ!!! ÌÅÍß ÎÒ ÒÂÎÅÉ ÏÎÏÊÈ ÏÐÎÑÒÎ ÏËÞÙÈÒ!!! - íàäðûâàëñÿ Ñåââè... 

×òî??? Íåóæåëè??? Íåóæåëè Ïîòòåð ýòîãî íå ñëûøèò??? Íå ìîæåò áûòü!!! Ýòîãî ïðèäóðêà ñëûøó òîëüêî ÿ??? Ñëàâà Áîãó!.. Êàìåíü ñ äóøè!..

- Ïîòòåð! - ïðåîáðàçèëñÿ òóò æå Ñíåéï, - Ïî÷åìó âû äî ñèõ ïîð íå íà óðîêå? Çâîíîê ïðîçâåíåë 5 ìèíóò íàçàä!.. 10 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!..   
Ñóïåð!.. Êàê õîðîøî ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì!

- ÈÄÈÎÒ!!! ÒÛ ÁÛ ËÓ×ØÅ ÂÌÅÑÒÎ Î×ÊÎÂ ØÒÀÍÛ Ñ ÍÅÃÎ ÑÍßË!!!

- Ñëóøàé! Óéìèñü!.. Òåáÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî êðîìå ìåíÿ íèêòî íå  ñëûøèò!..

- Øèçîôðåíèê! - òóò æå ïîñòàâèë äèàãíîç Ñåââè.

=======================

Ñíåéï ñèäåë â ñâî¸ì êàáèíåòå, â ñîòûé ðàç ïåðåëèñòûâàÿ êíèãè ïî îæèâëÿþùèì çåëüÿì... Íè÷åãî!.. Àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî!.. Ïå÷àëüíî!.. Õîòÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Ñåââè êðîìå íåãî íèêòî áîëüøå íå ñëûøàë, íåñêàçàííî ðàäîâàë!.. Ñ ýòèì åù¸ ìîæíî áûëî æèòü!.. Âîò ñåé÷àñ Ñåââè ÷òî-òî âîð÷ëèâî áóáíèë ñåáå ïîä íîñ... Èíîãäà ýòî áûëî äàæå çàáàâíî ïîñëóøàòü...

- Òðàõàòüñÿ õî÷ó... Õî÷ó òðàõàòüñÿ...

- Ñëóøàé, íó ÷òî òû çàëàäèë?.. Òåáÿ â ýòîé æèçíè, åù¸ ÷òî-íèáóäü êðîìå "òðàõàòüñÿ" èíòåðåñóåò?

- Óãó!.. Ïîëèòèêà àïàðòåèäà â Þæíîé Àôðèêå... 

- Î!!! Êàêèå ìû ñëîâà, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, çíàåì!

- Òðàõàòüñÿ!!!

- Äîñòàë!..

- Ýòî òû äîñòàë! ×åì òåáÿ Ïîòòåð íå óñòðîèë?.. 

- Òû îïÿòü çà ñâî¸?

- À Ìàëôîé?..

- Îé, íó, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî!..

- Ñëóøàé, ÿ óæå íà äåâî÷êó ñîãëàñåí!!!

- Ýòîãî åù¸ íå õâàòàëî!!!

- ÁÀÁÓ ÄÀÂÀÉ!!!

- ÈÇÂÐÀÙÅÍÅÖ!!!

- ÎÒ ÈÇÂÐÀÙÅÍÖÀ ÑËÛØÓ!!!

Ñíåéï â ÿðîñòè ñî âñåãî ìàõó çàåõàë ñåáå ìåæäó íîã è òóò æå âçâûë... Ñåââè âòîðèë åìó òîíåíüêèì ãîëîñêîì...

Äóðäîì ïîëíûé!.. 

Ñåâåðóñ óæå ïðèø¸ë â ñåáÿ, à Ñåââè åù¸ äîëãî, ñêîðåå îò îáèäû, ÷åì îò áîëè  òèõî ïîñêóëèâàë... Íàêîíåö, îí óñïîêîèëñÿ è, òèõî âñõëèïûâàÿ, ïðîèçí¸ñ...

- Òû íàí¸ñ ìíå êðîâíóþ îáèäó!.. ß ê òåáå ñ ñàìûìè ëó÷øèìè íàìåðåíèÿìè, à òû...

Ñíåéïó ñòàëî îò ÷åãî-òî íå ïî ñåáå... Âñ¸-òàêè, îí íå ïðèâûê íàíîñèòü êðîâíûå îáèäû òàêèì ìàëûøàì...

- Ñëóøàé, íó ïðîñòè!.. Íå õîòåë!..

- Ïðîùó!.. Åñëè ñäåëàåøü êîå-÷òî!..

- ×òî?..

- Ïîñìîòðè, òàì â óãëó!..

- ×òî?..

- Âèäèøü, ÷òî-íèáóäü?..

- Äà ÷òî?..

- Òàì ÌÅÒËÀ!!!

- È ÷òî ìåòëà?..

- Áëèí, ÷¸ òû êàê ìàëåíüêèé! ß ÷¸ òåáå îáúÿñíÿòü äîëæåí, êàê ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü ìåòëó?..

Ñíåéï áûñòðî ïðîêðóòèë â ãîëîâå âàðèàíòû èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ìåòëû... Äîéäÿ äî íóæíîãî, îí âäðóã çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé...

- Àõ, òû ïàðøèâåö ìàëåíüêèé!!! Ýòî êòî æ òåáÿ òàêîìó íàó÷èë?..

- Ñëóøàé, Ñåâ!.. Íó, åñëè íèêîãî ïîä ðóêîé íåò - ïðèõîäèòñÿ æå âûêðó÷èâàòüñÿ ïðè ïîìîùè ïîäðó÷íûõ ñðåäñòâ!.. Íó, òàê êàê?..

- Êàê??? ß ñêàæó òåáå êàê!!! Çàõëîïíè ñâîþ âàðåæêó è ïîïðîáóé òîëüêî ïèêíè ÷òî-íèáóäü!!! È òû îá î÷åíü ýòîì ïîæàëååøü!!!

- ×ÒÎ??? ÓÃÐÎÇÛ??? Íàñ íà óãðîçû íå âîçüì¸øü!!! Ìû âñ¸ ðàâíî äîáü¸ìñÿ ñâîåãî!!!

- Êàêèì æå ýòî îáðàçîì?.. - çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï...

- ß òåáå ïåñåíêó ñïîþ...

Îò ýòîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ Ñíåéïà çàòðÿñëî îò ñìåõà... 

- Ïåñåíêó?.. Ýòî óæå èíòåðåñíî!..

- Âîò è ñëóøàé!

Øåë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Øåë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Ø¸ë öåëûé êàðàâàí...

Òàðà-òèðè-òóìáà...

Öåëûé êàðàâàí...

- Î÷åíü ìèëåíüêàÿ ïåñåíêà, âðÿä ëè òû ÷åãî-íèáóäü äîáü¸øüñÿ, òàêîé ïåñåíêîé...

Ñåââè ïåë äàëüøå, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà êîììåíòàðèè Ñíåéïà...

Âñòàë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Âñòàë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Âñòàë öåëûé êàðàâàí...

Òàðà-òèðè-òóìáà...

Öåëûé êàðàâàí...

- Óãó, âñòàë, çíà÷èò, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï...

Ïîåë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Ïîåë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Ïîåë öåëûé êàðàâàí...

Òàðà-òèðè-òóìáà...

Öåëûé êàðàâàí...

- ×òî-òî êàêàÿ-òî îäíîîáðàçíàÿ ïåñåíêà! Íè÷åãî äðóãîãî â òâî¸ì ðåïåðòóàðå íåò?..

Ïîïèë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Ïîïèë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Ïîïèë öåëûé êàðàâàí...

Òàðà-òèðè-òóìáà...

Öåëûé êàðàâàí...

- Çíà÷èò, íåò! Íó, ëàäíî, ñïàñèáî! ß ïîíÿë! È îöåíèë òâîè âîêàëüíûå äàííûå!..

Óñíóë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Óñíóë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Óñíóë öåëûé êàðàâàí...

Òàðà-òèðè-òóìáà...

Öåëûé êàðàâàí...

- Àõ, òû ïðåêðàùàòü íå äóìàåøü! Íó, ëàäíî! - Ñíåéï äåìîíñòðàòèâíî çàêðûë ëàäîíÿìè óøè è ïðèíÿëñÿ ÷èòàòü êíèãó... Èçðåäêà îòðûâàÿ ðóêè îò óøåé, ÷òîáû ïåðåëèñòíóòü ñòðàíèöó, îí óçíàâàë, êàê ðàçâèâàëèñü ñîáûòèÿ ñ âåðáëþäàìè... Îíè óæå ïîáîëåòü óñïåëè, è ïîïðàâèòüñÿ, ïîçàâòðàêàòü, ïîîáåäàòü è ïîóæèíàòü, â ïåðåðûâàõ ìåæäó ýòèì ïîòðàõàòüñÿ (êóäà æ áåç ýòîãî?)

Âî âðåìÿ óæèíà â îáùåé ñòîëîâîé Ñíåéï òî è äåëî äàâèëñÿ åäîé, òàê êàê Ñåââè, ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è ðàñïåâàë:

Áëåâàë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Áëåâàë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Ãîñïîäè, êîãäà æ ó íåãî ãîëîñîâûå ñâÿçêè ñÿäóò?.. ×¸ðò!.. ×åãî íåò, òî ñåñòü íå ìîæåò!!!

Ñîñàë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Ñîñàë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Íó è ïîøëÿê òû Ñåââè!..

Óêëàäûâàÿñü ñïàòü, Ñíåéïó ïðèøëîñü ñëóøàòü âñ¸ òó æå êîëûáåëüíóþ...

Õðàïåë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Õðàïåë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Åëå çàñíóë, ïðîñíóëñÿ ñðåäè íî÷è, íàäåÿñü íå óñëûøàòü óæå îïðîòèâåâøèé òîíåíüêèé ãîëîñîê...

Èêàë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Èêàë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Âåñü ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ñíåéï ñëóøàë çàóíûâíîå ïåíèå. Îí íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà çåëüåäåëèè è äàë ñòóäåíòàì íåïðàâèëüíûé ðåöåïò ìîëîäèëüíîãî çåëüÿ...

Ïûõòåë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Ïûõòåë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Íó, ñêîëüêî ìîæíî?.. Ñåââè, óéìèñü!!! Äîñòàë!!!

Äîñòàë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Äîñòàë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Íåò, ýòî íåâîçìîæíî!!! 

- ËÎÍÃÁÎÒÒÎÌ!!! - çàâîïèë  Ñíåéï - ÂÛ ÌÍÅ ÇÀ ÂÅÐÁËÞÄÎÂ ÅÙ¨ ÎÒÂÅÒÈÒÅ!!! - è âûñêî÷èë èç êëàññà...

=======================

Íå ìîãó áîëüøå!!!

Ñíåéï íîñèëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå è, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî çàãëóøèòü ýòîò ãîëîñ, ñòàë èçäàâàòü âñåâîçìîæíûå çâóêè...

- Çççççç....Àëàëàëààà... Îóîóîóîóîó...

- Îòëè÷íî, Ñåâ! Ïîäïåâàé!..

Ðîæàë îäèí âåðáëþä...

Ðîæàë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Ñ òèõèì ñòîíîì Ñíåéï ñîîðóäèë èç êàêèõ-òî òðÿïîê çàòû÷êè â óøè è óòðàìáîâàë èõ ÷óòü ëè íå äî îñíîâàíèÿ ÷åðåïà...

Èìåííî áëàãîäàðÿ ýòèì çàòû÷êàì îí íå óñëûøàë ñòóêà â äâåðü... Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, çàáåñïîêîèâøèñü, ïî÷åìó ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå îòêðûâàåò, ïðèìåíèë îòêðûâàþùåå çàêëÿòüå è âîø¸ë...

Óâèäåâ Ñíåéïà ñ òîð÷àùèìè èç óøåé íîñêàìè è áîðìî÷óùåãî ñåáå ïîä íîñ "Ñåââè! ß òåáÿ íå ñëûøó! ß òåáÿ íå ñëûøó!", ñòàðè÷îê òîëüêî êðÿêíóë è òèõî ïîêèíóë ïîäçåìåëüå... 

Íà íî÷ü Ñíåéïó âñ¸-òàêè ïðèøëîñü óáðàòü çàòû÷êè - ãîëîâà çàòåêëà...

Îí ÷èñòèë çóáû, êîãäà íîâîñòü, êàñàþùàÿñÿ âåðáëþäîâ, çàñòàâèëà ðàäîñòíî çàáèòüñÿ åãî ñåðäöå...

Ñäîõ îäèí âåðáëþä...

Ñäîõ âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

Ñäîõ öåëûé êàðàâàí...

Òàðà-òèðè-òóìáà...

Öåëûé êàðàâàí...

Ñëàâà òåáå Áîæå!!! Ïåñåíêà çàêîí÷èëàñü!!!

Âîñêðåñ îäèí âåðáëþä...

Âîñêðåñ âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

- ÒÂÎÞ ÌÀÒÜ!!! ÑÅÂÂÈ ÌÎ¨ ÒÅÐÏÅÍÈÅ ËÎÏÍÓËÎ!!! 

Ñíåéï êèíóëñÿ ÷òî-òî èñêàòü ñðåäè ñâîèõ êîëá è ñêëÿíîê...

- Ýé, Ñåâ! ×òî òû çàäóìàë?..

- ß ïðèìó ñåé÷àñ ïðèòóïëÿþùåå çåëüå!..

- Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé!!! ß òåáå ïîòîì òàêóþ ðåâîëþöèþ óñòðîþ!!! Ê êàæäîé ñîáàêå áóäåøü öåïëÿòüñÿ!!!

- Àõ, âîò êàê!!! Òîãäà, ïîñòóïèì ëó÷øå!!! - ñ äèêèìè ãëàçàìè Ñíåéï ñõâàòèë íîæ äëÿ ðàçäåëêè ñíàäîáèé...

- Òû ÷òî?.. Îñêîïèòü ñåáÿ âçäóìàë??? Õè-õè... Óìîðà!!!  Âîò ñòóäåíòû ðàññòðîÿòñÿ!!!  Ñêîïåö Ñíåéï!!!

- ß íå øó÷ó!!! - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñíåéï âçÿëñÿ çà øèðèíêó...

- Ý-ý- ýé!!! Ñïîêîéíî!!! Êîí÷èëàñü ïåñåíêà, êîí÷èëàñü!!! Óñïîêîéñÿ!!!

Ñåââè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïåðåñòàë ïåòü...

Ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî Ñíåéï ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ... Ïîñìîòðåë íà íîæ â ñâîåé ðóêå è, óæàñíóâøèñü, îòêèíóë åãî ïîäàëüøå...

- Íó, ÷òî óñïîêîèëñÿ???

- Äà...

- Íè÷åãî, äðóæèùå!.. Òàêèå ïðèïàäêè ñ êàæäûì áûâàþò!.. Æàëêî òîëüêî ïåñåíêà êîí÷èëàñü!.. Íî åñòü åù¸ îäíà!..

Ø¸ë îäèí èøàê...

Ø¸ë âòîðîé èøàê...

Ñ òèõèì ñòîíîì Ñíåéï îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë...

- ×åãî òû îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü, ñàäþãà? - âçìîëèëñÿ îí...

- Ëþáâè áîëüøîé è ñâåòëîé...

- Õîðîøî, òâîþ ìàòü!.. Ïîëó÷àé!..

Îí ðàññòåãíóë øèðèíêó è äâóìÿ ðóêàìè íà÷àë ëþáèòü Ñåââè...

=======================


	2. Ìàëûø Ñåââè ñíîâà áóÿíèò

**Ïðîêàçíèê Ñåââè.**

**Àâòîð: ****Severina**

**Ðåéòèíã – ****NC-17**

**Æàíð: þìîð**

**Äèñêëàéìåð: íè÷åãî íå ìî¸... ß ïðîñòî áåçîáðàçíè÷àþ...**

Ñàììàðè: È ó Ëîíãáîòòîìà ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ çåëüå… Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ Ñíåéïà… 

**Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: Ýòî õóëèãàíñòâî ÷èñòîé âîäû... ******

**×àñòü 2.**

**Ìàëûø Ñåââè ñíîâà áóÿíèò...**

- ÐÎÒÀ ÏÎÄÚ¨Ì!!! - çàâîïèë Ñåââè è òóò æå çàòÿíóë ñòàâøóþ óæå ïðèâû÷íîé óòðåííþþ ïåñíþ:

Âñòàâàé! Âñòàâàé!

Øòàíèøêè îäåâàé!..

- Ì-ì... - çàâîðî÷àëñÿ â êðîâàòè Ñíåéï, - Ñåââè! Ñåãîäíÿ âîñêðåñåíüå! Ìîãó ÿ õîòü ðàç â íåäåëþ ïîñïàòü ïîäîëüøå???

- Íèêàê íåò, òîâàðèù çåëüååä! Îòñòàâèòü ðàçãîâîðû!!!

- Êàæäîå óòðî îäíî è òî æå... Õîòü áû ïîáóäêó ñìåíèë! - çàâîð÷àë Ñíåéï, - ×åãî òû îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü? Óòðåííåé çàðÿäêè? Ïîëó÷è è îòâàëè! - È óæå áûëî  ïîòÿíóëñÿ ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì ê Ñåââè...

- ÏØ¨Ë ÏÐÎ×Ü!!! - âäðóã çàøèïåë íà íåãî Ñåââè...

- ×òî??? - íå ïîíÿë Ñíåéï. Âåñü ñîí ñðàçó æå êàê ðóêîé ñíÿëî. - Ñåââè! Òû ÷åãî?..

- Íå íóæíà ìíå òâîÿ óòðåííÿÿ çàðÿäêà!!!

- Êàê ýòî???

- Òàê ýòî!!! Äîñòàë óæå!.. Òû âåñü ìåñÿö òîëüêî è äåëàåøü, ÷òî ìåíÿ ëàïàåøü!.. Ñêîðî íà ìíå ìîçîëü ïðîòð¸øü!!!

 - Íå ïîíÿë!.. - Ñíåéï áûñòðî îòêèíóë îäåÿëî è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ñåââè. - ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?

Îí ñ óäèâëåíèåì ðàññìàòðèâàë íàõìóðåííóþ ðîæèöó Ñåââè. - ×åãî òû õî÷åøü íà ýòîò ðàç?

- Ëþáâè!!! Áîëüøîé è ñâåòëîé!!!

- Íî ÿ æå òåáå è ïðåäëàãàþ...

- ÏÐÅÄËÀÃÀÅØÜ??? ÑÒÀÐÛÉ ÎÍÀÍÈÑÒ!!! Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü çíà÷åíèå ñëîâà "ëþáîâü"???

- Ëþáîâü? - çàäóìàëñÿ Ñíåéï... - Ý-ý... Ñåââè! Êàêàÿ ìóõà òåáÿ óêóñèëà??? Ñ ÷åãî âäðóã ýòè ðàçãîâîðû ïðî ëþáîâü???

Ñåââè â îòâåò òîëüêî ñêîð÷èë ñòðàøíóþ ðîæó...

- Ý-ý... õì... ëþáîâü... Ñëóøàé! Âñå ýòè ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå âçãëÿäû, âçäîõè, ëþáîâíûå ïîñëàíèÿ - íå äëÿ ìåíÿ!.. Ìíå íå 17 ëåò!!!

- À âîò îíàíèðîâàòü êàæäûé áîæèé äåíü êàê ðàç äëÿ òåáÿ! Äà?

Ñíåéï îò òàêîãî ïîâîðîòà ïðîñòî îáàëäåë...

- Ñåââè!.. ß âèæó, òû õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü! Õîðîøî! Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì ïî äóøàì! Êàê ìóæ÷èíà ñ ìóæ÷èíîé! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Ñåââè óãðþìî ìîë÷àë.

- Íó ÷òî?.. Íåò!.. Íå ìîæåò áûòü!.. Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òû âëþáèëñÿ!.. ×òî?.. Çíà÷èò, ýòî ïðàâäà?.. Î Áîæå!..  - Ñíåéï íåðâíî ä¸ðíóë ïëå÷àìè, - Íó è êòî îí, òâîé èçáðàííèê?

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! - âûïàëèë Ñåââè, - Íàøà íîâàÿ çíàìåíèòîñòü!

- Íå ñìåøíî! - Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è íàïðàâèëñÿ â óáîðíóþ.

Ïóñòü äóåòñÿ! Èøü ÷åãî! Ìàëåíüêàÿ ôèçäóëüêà!.. - âîð÷àë îí ïðî ñåáÿ.

- ÓÁÅÐÈ ÎÒ ÌÅÍß ÐÓÊÈ!!! - Ñíåéï àæ ïîäñêî÷èë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.

- Ñåââè! ß âñåãî ëèøü õîòåë îòëèòü!

- Îòëèâàé ñåáå íà çäîðîâüå! Òîëüêî áåç ðóê!!! Èçâðàùåíåö!!! - ïðîøèïåë Ñåââè.

- Íó õâàòèò!!! - Ñíåéï óæå íå íà øóòêó ðàññåðäèëñÿ, - Íðàâèòñÿ ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ íåäîòðîãó? Ðàäè áîãà! Ìíå òîëüêî ëó÷øå áóäåò!..

Âåñü äåíü îíè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Ïîíà÷àëó Ñíåéïó äàæå íðàâèëàñü ýòà òèøèíà - êàê â ñòàðûå äîáðûå âðåìåíà... Íî ïîòîì ÷åãî-òî ñòàëî íå õâàòàòü... Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îí óñïåë ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó øàëîïàþ, êîòîðûé ïîïåðåìåííî, òî âûâîäèë åãî èç ñåáÿ, òî ïîäíèìàë åìó íàñòðîåíèå...

Ê âå÷åðó ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñäàëñÿ. Îí ðàññòåãíóë øèðèíêó è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåââè äîëãèì ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì...

Ñåââè ìðà÷íî âçãëÿíóë íà ïðîôåññîðà è íå ñäåðæàëñÿ.

- ×òî óñòàâèëñÿ, êðîêîäèë?

- Îãî!.. Ñî ìíîé òàê åù¸ íèêòî íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë!

- Ïðèâûêàé!

- Ñåââè! Íó, ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñäåëàë?

- Â òîì-òî è äåëî, ÷òî íè÷åãî!!!

- Òû ÷òî, ñåðü¸çíî âëþáë¸í â Ïîòòåðà? Â ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêó?

- Ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà äàñò ôîðó ëþáîìó ñòàðîìó ïåðöó! - ñî çíàíèåì äåëà çàÿâèë Ñåââè.

- Òåáå-òî îòêóäà ýòî èçâåñòíî?

- Ó ìåíÿ, â îòëè÷èå îò îäíîé ñåðîé ìûøè, ãëàçà åñòü!

- Õì... 

- Íå õìûêàé! Ãàððè Ïîòòåð - íàñòîÿùàÿ ñåêñ-áîìáà! Ïîë Õîãâàðòñà óæå óáëàæèë!

- Äà? - íàõìóðèëñÿ Ñíåéï, - Íó, ïóñòü óáëàæàåò âòîðóþ ïîëîâèíó! Ýòî åãî êîíñòèòóöèîííîå ïðàâî!..

- ÕÎ×Ó ÏÎÒÒÅÐÀ! - âçîðâàëñÿ Ñåââè...

- Íó è õîòè ñêîëüêî âëåçåò! ß íèêîãäà íå ñîãëàøóñü íà Ïîòòåðà!

- Ýòî ïî÷åìó æå?

- Îí ìîé ó÷åíèê! ß íèêîãäà íå ñîâðàùó ñâîåãî ó÷åíèêà!

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ! Òâîé ó÷åíèê ñàì òåáÿ ñîâðàòèò!

- Ñåââè! ß òåáÿ ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ! Òû ñîñêó÷èëñÿ ïî æèâîìó îáùåíèþ! Õî÷åøü, ÿ ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì? Îí - ÷åëîâåê îòçûâ÷èâûé, íèêîãäà íå îòêàæåò!

- Ïëåâàòü ÿ õîòåë íà òâîåãî Ìàëôîÿ! Ãîâîðÿò æå, ÿ Ïîòòåðà õî÷ó!!!

- Òâîþ ìàòü! Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîâòîðÿþ! ß - ïðåïîäàâàòåëü, îí - ó÷åíèê! À ó÷åíèê íå ìîæåò...

- Êîãäà ó÷åíèê ñìîæåò, áîþñü, íå ñìîæåøü òû!!!

- ×òî???

- ×òî ñëûøàë! Çà òàêîå îáðàùåíèå ñî ìíîé ÿ ìîãó è îáèäåòüñÿ! Ñîáåð¸øüñÿ òû ñ êåì - íèòü ïåðåïèõíóòüñÿ, êèíåøüñÿ... À Ñåââè - òî è íå îòçûâàåòñÿ! Óø¸ë â ðåëèãèþ...

- Ñåââè! Ýòî øàíòàæ!

- Èìåííî!!!

- Ñ òîáîé íå ñîñêó÷èøüñÿ! Òî âåðáëþäàìè äîíèìàë, òåïåðü øàíòàæèðîâàòü íà÷àë!..

- Ñëóøàé, Ñåâ! ß âåäü òåáå ïëîõîãî íå ïîæåëàþ! Ñàì ïîíèìàåøü, òû ìíå êàê áðàò ðîäíîé!

- Íó âîò! Òî ïàïóëÿ... Òåïåðü áðàò...

- Õå-õå... Ìû æ ðàñò¸ì! - õèõèêíóë Ñåââè, - Íó, òàê ÿ ÷¸ òåáå ïðåäëàãàþ... Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïëàí! Åñëè òû áóäåøü ÷¸òêî åìó ñëåäîâàòü, òî áóäåò íàì ñ÷àñòüå!

- Êàêîé - òàêîé ïëàí?

- Ïëàí "Êàê çàâîåâàòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà"! Òâîÿ çàäà÷à - çàòàùèòü Ïîòòåðà â ïîñòåëü, íó à äàëüøå ìîÿ ðàáîòà! Óæ ÿ-òî åãî çàâîþþ!..

- Õì... Íó è êàê âûãëÿäèò òâîé ïëàí ïî ïóíêòàì?

- Ïóíêò ïåðâûé: Çàìàíèòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà! Ïóíêò âòîðîé: Çàâàëèòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà!

- Ãåíèàëüíî, Ñåââè! Ïðîñòî ãåíèàëüíî! Ñ òâîèì ïëàíîì ìîæíî íå òîëüêî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, ìîæíî âåñü ìèð çàâîåâàòü!

- Äà? - îáèæåííî çàâåðåùàë Ñåââè, - Ïðåäëîæè òîãäà ñâîé! Äàâàé!

- Ìîé? Õîðîøî! Ïóíêò ïåðâûé: Òû ñåé÷àñ æå óéì¸øüñÿ! Ïóíêò âòîðîé: Åñëè òû íå óéì¸øüñÿ, ÿ òåáÿ óéìó!

Ýòîò ïëàí âîâñå íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ Ñåââè.

- Îïÿòü óãðîçû, äà? Òåáÿ ïðîøëûé ðàç íè÷åìó íå íàó÷èë?..

- ×òî, îïÿòü ïðî âåðáëþäîâ áóäåøü ïåòü? Èëè ïðî èøàêîâ?

- Íåò! Çà÷åì æå ïîâòîðÿòüñÿ? Âî âñ¸ì äîëæíà áûòü îðèãèíàëüíîñòü! - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñåââè çàãàäî÷íî ïîäìèãíóë Ñíåéïó, îò÷åãî òîìó ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå...

=======================

Íåò! Âñ¸-òàêè ïóñòü ïåðâîå âðåìÿ áåç íåãî áóäåò íåïðèâû÷íî òèõî, íî îò ýòîãî íàäî èçáàâèòüñÿ! Ðàç è íàâñåãäà! - Ñíåéï ëèõîðàäî÷íî èñêàë â êíèãàõ ëþáîå óïîìèíàíèå î òàêîì ôåíîìåíå, êàê åãî Ñåââè. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, âåñü ýòîò ìåñÿö îíè íåïëîõî ëàäèëè, ïîýòîìó îí çàáðîñèë ïîèñêè. Íî òåïåðü âñ¸! Õâàòèò!

- Ñåâ! ×¸ èùåì?

- ×¸ íàäî!

- Íå íà òó áóêâó èùåøü! Ïîèùè íà áóêâó "ã" èëè "ô" - Ãîâîðÿùèå ôèçäóëüêè...

- Áåç òåáÿ ðàçáåðóñü!

- À âîò è íå ðàçáåð¸øüñÿ! Êñòàòè, ÿ òåáå ñðàçó ñêàæó, ÷òî òâîÿ áîëåçíü...

- ÒÛ ÍÅ ÁÎËÅÇÍÜ!!! ÒÛ - ÄÓÐÀÖÊÀß ÎØÈÁÊÀ ËÎÍÃÁÎÒÒÎÌÀ!!!

- Õîðîøî! Òîãäà ñêàæó, ÷òî, âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòà äóðàöêàÿ îøèáêà Ëîíãáîòòîìà íåèçëå÷èìà, à âî- âòîðûõ... 

- À âî-âòîðûõ, çàòêíèñü! - îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûøåë èç ñåáÿ Ñíåéï. Îí äàæå ìûñëè íå õîòåë äîïóñòèòü, ÷òî ýòî íåèçëå÷èìî...

- Ëàäíî! Êàê çíàåøü! Õîòåë òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòü, íî íà íåò è ñóäà íåò!

=======================

- Ñåâ! Âîí Ïîòòåð èä¸ò!

- ß òåáÿ íå ñëûøó!

- Ïîéäè õîòü î÷êè ñ íåãî ñíèìè!

- Íå äîæä¸øüñÿ!

- Ñåâ! Íó, òû ÷¸? Ïàöàí óæå, íàâåðíîå, ïàíèêóåò èç-çà îòñóòñòâèÿ òâîåãî âíèìàíèÿ!

- Õì...

- Ñìîòðè, êàêàÿ ïîïêà, Ñåâ! Îíà òàê èä¸ò ê åãî ãëàçàì!

- Ñåââè! Íå ñìåøè ìåíÿ! Çäåñü íàðîäó ïîëíî!

Ñåãîäíÿ â ïàðêå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî îæèâë¸ííî. Ó÷åíèêè, ðàäóÿñü âåñåííåìó ñîëíöó, âûñûïàëè íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ...

- Íåò, òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, êàê îí æì¸òñÿ ê Óèçëè! Ì¸äîì åìó ÷òî ëè òàì íàìàçàíî? Ýé, Ñåâ! Íó-êà ïîéä¸ì âðåæåì ýòîìó ðûæåìó ïðèäóðêó!

- Îòñòàíü!

- ×¸ îòñòàíü? Íåóæåëè òåáå íå õî÷åòñÿ áûòü íà åãî ìåñòå!

- Íåò!

- Âð¸òå, áàòåíüêà! Åù¸ êàê õî÷åòñÿ! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, åãî ðóêà îáâèâàåòñÿ âîêðóã òâîåé òàëèè, ïðîíèêàåò ïîä ðóáàøêó...

- Õì...

- È äâèæåòñÿ âíèç ïî òåëó... Íèæå... Ïðîíèêàåò çà ðåìåíü áðþê... È êàñàåòñÿ... ×åãî æå îíà òàì êàñàåòñÿ?.. Áîæå ìîé!!! Îíà êàñàåòñÿ... êàñàåòñÿ ìàëûøà Ñåââè!!! ÀÓÓÓ!!! ÙÀÑ ÇÀÏËÀ×Ó!!! - òîíåíüêî çàñêóëèë Ñåââè

- Ñåââè! Ïðåêðàòè êîìåäèþ! ß ïîíÿë òâîþ íîâóþ òàêòèêó. Íàìåðåí ðàñïàëèòü ìî¸ âîîáðàæåíèå? Âîò óæ íå âûéäåò! ß òåáÿ íå áóäó ñëóøàòü!

- Íîñêè äàòü âìåñòî çàòû÷åê?

- Íó, õâàòèò óæå! - Ñíåéï óñòàëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñêàìåéêó. Íå ñìîòðÿ íà ðåøåíèå íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà áðåäíè Ñåââè, âîîáðàæåíèå çàðàáîòàëî ïî ïîëíîé...

Íàäî êàê-òî îòâëå÷üñÿ! Ïîñ÷èòàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü... Ñàìè ñîáîé íà óì ïðèøëè âåðáëþäû.

- Ø¸ë îäèí âåðáëþä...

  Ø¸ë âòîðîé âåðáëþä...

- Îãî! - ïèñêíóë Ñåââè, - ×òî áû ýòî çíà÷èëî? Ìåíÿ çàòûêàòü ìîèì æå îðóæèåì?

- Ø¸ë öåëûé êàðàâàí...

  Òàðà-òèðè-òóìáà...

   Öåëûé êàðàâàí...

- Ñåâ! Ïðåêðàòè! Ìåíÿ ùàñ îò ýòîé ïåñåíêè ñòîøíèò!

- Òîãäà è òû ïðåêðàòè!

- Î' Ê! Ëàäóøêè! Áîëüøå íå áóäó!

Îíè ïîìîë÷àëè... Ñíåéï çàæìóðèë ãëàçà è ïîäñòàâèë ëèöî ëó÷àì âåñåííåãî ñîëíöà.

- Ñåâ!

- Ì-ì?..

- Ïðèîòêðîé ù¸ëêó! Ïîçàãîðàòü õî÷ó!

- Îáîéä¸øüñÿ!

- Õàì!

Îïÿòü ïîìîë÷àëè...

- Ñåâ!

- Ì-ì?..

- Õî÷åøü, çàãàäêó çàãàäàþ?

- Âàëÿé!

- Ñàì íå ñòîèò è äðóãèì íå âåëèò!

- Íå çíàþ! - îïåøèë Ñåâåðóñ

- Õå-õå!.. Ýòî ÷ëåí Äàìáëäîðà!..

Ñíåéï àæ ïîïåðõíóëñÿ...

- À ýòî: Ó áåëîãî êîòà

              Åñòü øòó÷å÷êà îäíà.

              Êòî å¸ ëàñêàåò - 

              Âçàèìíî ïîëó÷àåò.

- Ýòî ÷ëåí Äðàêî! - îæèâèëñÿ Ñíåéï.

- À âîò è íåò! Ýòî ÷ëåí Ëþöà! Åñëè áû ÷ëåí Äðàêî, ÿ áû ñêàçàë "Ó áåëîãî êîò¸íêà"!

- Ëîãè÷íî! - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï.

- À ýòî: Îí î÷åíü çíàìåíèò.

              Íå òðîãàåøü - ñòîèò.

              À êòî åãî õâàòàåò - 

              Ïî øåå ïîëó÷àåò!

- ×ëåí Ïîòòåðà! - ðàäîñòíî âîñêëèêíóë Ñíåéï.

- Ñòàðûé èçâðàùåíåö! - ôûðêíóë Ñåââè, - ß èìåë â âèäó Äðà÷ëèâûé Äóá! À ó òåáÿ îäíè ÷ëåíû íà óìå! Ôè!..

Ýòîãî Ñíåéï íå îæèäàë...

- Çàòî, Ñåâ, ìû âûâåëè òåáÿ íà ÷èñòóþ âîäó! Òû îçàáî÷åííûé ìàíüÿê! È ó òåáÿ âñå ìûñëè î ÷ëåíå Ïîòòåðà!

- ×òî?

- Äà, ëàäíî, íå ñìóùàéñÿ óæ! Íå òàêèå óæ ýòî è ïëîõèå ìûñëè!

- ß òåáÿ íå ñëûøó!..

======================= 

Ëåãêî ñêàçàòü "Íå ñëûøó!" Ðàçâå ìîæíî íå óñëûøàòü ìàëåíüêîãî óïðÿìöà Ñåââè?

Ñíåéï óêëàäûâàëñÿ ñïàòü, êîãäà ðàçäàëîñü:

- Áàþ-áàþøêè-áàþ!

  Íå ëîæèñÿ íà êðàþ!

  Ïðèä¸ò ñåðåíüêèé âîë÷îê 

  È óêóñèò çà ñòðó÷îê!

- Ñåââè!

- Àþøêè!..

- Ìîæíî íå ïåòü?

- ×òî?.. Íå ñïèòñÿ?

- Îò òâîèõ êîëûáåëüíûõ ïîñïèøü!..

- À-ÿ-ÿé!.. Íå õîðîøî íà ìàëûøà Ñåââè ñâàëèâàòü! Óæ ìíå-òî ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî, êòî îðóäóåò â òâîèõ ñíàõ è íå äà¸ò ìíå ñïàòü!..

- Ñåââè! Íå íà÷èíàé!

- Åãî ãóáû... Åãî ãëàçà... Òàêèå çåë¸íûå... êàê äâà êóçíå÷èêà...

- Î÷åíü ïîýòè÷íî!..

- Îí òàíöóåò äëÿ òåáÿ ñòðèïòèç!

- Äà? - îæèâèëñÿ Ñíåéï. Îò ïðåäñòàâëåííîé êàðòèíû îí îòâåñèë ÷åëþñòü.

- Äà! Îí ñíèìàåò ðóáàøå÷êó!.. Ñìîòðè-ñìîòðè, êàê á¸äðàìè âèëÿåò!.. ¨øêèí êîò!!! Òàëàíò!!! Ïðîâîäèò ðóêîé ïî ãðóäè... Ðàññòåãèâàåò ëèô÷èê...

- Ëèô÷èê???

- Íó, äà!!! Îí åãî ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òåáÿ îäåë!!!

- À!.. Íó, ëàäíî!

- Ñíèìàåò øòàíû... Ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî...

- Äà!..

- Ñíÿë!.. Î... Áîæå...

- Ì-ì...

- Î Áîæå...  Îí îñòàëñÿ... òîëüêî â òðóñàõ... è ÷åï÷èêå!..

- ×åï÷èêå??? Êàêîì åù¸ ÷åï÷èêå???

- Ðîçîâîì ñ îáîðî÷êîé!..

- Ñåââè! Òû ïñèõ! Ìåíÿ íå âîçáóæäàþò ðîçîâûå ÷åï÷èêè! Äà åù¸ è ñ îáîðî÷êîé!

- À êàêèå òåáÿ âîçáóæäàþò?..

- Íó, âñ¸! Õâàòèò!

- Ëàäíî! Äàâàé íå ïðî ÷åï÷èêè!.. Îí èä¸ò â äóø!.. Íåò!.. Îí óæå â äóøå!.. Ñìîòðè!.. Âîäà ñòåêàåò ïî åãî ñïèíå... ÿãîäèöàì... Êàêèå ÿãîäè÷êè!..  ÓÔÔ!!! ÌÅÍß ÒÀÌ ÍÅÒ!!! - çàñêóëèë Ñåââè...

- Íå îòâëåêàéñÿ!

- Òàê! Îí ïðîâîäèò âëàæíîé ëàäîíüþ ïî ïëå÷àì... ïî ãðóäè... Ñëåãêà êàñàåòñÿ ñîñêà... è ñïóñêàåòñÿ...

- Íèæå...

- Íèæå... Âîò òàê... Åãî ïàëüöû êàñàþòñÿ ïóïêà... êàñàþòñÿ ïóïêà...

- Êàñàþòñÿ ïóïêà! Äàëüøå!

- Ý-ý íåò!!! Íå òàê áûñòðî!!! Îí ëþáèò ïîêîâûðÿòüñÿ â ïóïêå!..

- Íó?.. Ïîêîâûðÿëñÿ?.. Äàëüøå-òî ÷òî???

- Äàëüøå?.. Äàëüøå äåòêàì ïîðà ñïàòü!!!

- Êàê ñïàòü??? ×òî òû õî÷åøü ýòèì ñêàçàòü???

- Ñêàçî÷êà îêîí÷åíà!

- Ì-ì... - çàñòîíàë Ñíåéï è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ðóêàìè ê Ñåââè...

- À ÍÓ ÐÓÊÈ ÏÐÎ×Ü!!! - çàâåðåùàë ìàëûø Ñåââè, - ÄÎÂÎËÜÍÎ ÑÀÌÎÄÅßÒÅËÜÍÎÑÒÈ!!! ÍÅ ÏÎÇÂÎËÞ!!!

- Àõ, òû ãàä!!! - ïðîðû÷àë Ñíåéï è îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ âöåïèëñÿ çóáàìè â ïîäóøêó...

=======================

- ß çàäàë âàì íà äîì âûó÷èòü ðåöåïò ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ áîäðÿùåãî çåëüÿ. - Ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, îêèíóâ ïðèòèõøóþ àóäèòîðèþ òÿæ¸ëûì âçãëÿäîì. - ×òî æ!.. Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê âû ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèëèñü.... 

Ñíåéï ïðîâ¸ë ñàìóþ îòâðàòèòåëüíóþ íî÷ü â ñâîåé æèçíè. Ñíà÷àëà îí íå ìîã ñîìêíóòü ãëàç è äîëãî âîðî÷àëñÿ, ïðîêëèíàÿ Ñåââè íà ÷¸ì ñâåò ñòîèò, à êîãäà âñ¸-òàêè óñíóë, â æóòêîì êîøìàðå åìó ÿâèëñÿ áîëüøîé çåë¸íûé êóçíå÷èê â ðîçîâîì ÷åï÷èêå. 

- Áàëäà! - çàÿâèë åìó óòðîì Ñåââè, - Íå ìîæåøü îòëè÷èòü êîøìàð îò ýðîòè÷åñêîãî ñíà!

Íó, ÷òî æ! Ýðîòè÷åñêèé ñîí - òàê ýðîòè÷åñêèé ñîí! Ñíåéï óæå íå ñïîðèë...

Òåïåðü îí ñ òðóäîì âñïîìèíàë, êòî îí òàêîé è ÷òî îí âîîáùå çäåñü äåëàåò. 

- À ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóåò íàì ýòî... - âÿëî ïðîäîëæèë îí è çàäóìàëñÿ...

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! - ïîäñêàçàë Ñåââè.

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï. Ïðåïèðàòüñÿ ñ Ñåââè, äà åù¸ è ïðè âñ¸ì êëàññå, ó íåãî íå îñòàëîñü íè ñèë, íè æåëàíèÿ.

Ãàððè ïîñëóøíî ïîäíÿëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äîñêå.

- ÀÔÔ! - òóò æå çàáëàæèë Ñåââè, - ÄÅÐÆÈÒÅ ÌÅÍß!.. ÎÍ ÈÄ¨Ò!!! À-À!!! ÊÀÊÀß ÏÎÕÎÄÊÀ!!! ÊÀÊÈÅ ÍÎÆÊÈ!!!

- Óñïîêîéñÿ! - ïðîøèïåë Ñíåéï.

- ÍÅ ÌÎÃÓ!!! ÝÒÎ ÂÛØÅ ÌÎÈÕ ÑÈË!!!

Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë êîò¸ë, îòîáðàë íóæíûå èíãðåäèåíòû è ïðèñòóïèë ê äåëó.

- ÃÀÐÐÈ!!! ÏÎÂÅÐÍÈÑÜ!!! ÏÎÂÅÐÍÈÑÜ!!! - çàñòîíàë Ñåââè.

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó ñïèíîé.

- ßÄÐ¨ÍÀ ÂÎØÜ!!! ÊÀÊÀß ÏÎÏÊÀ!!! ÒÀÊ ÁÛ È ÒßÏÍÓË!!!

Ñíåéï ïðåäñòàâèë ýòî â êðàñêàõ è åëå ñäåðæàë ñòîí.

- ÙÀÑ ÒßÏÍÓ!!!

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî! - âçìîëèëñÿ Ñíåéï.

- ×òî íå íàäî??? - óäèâë¸ííî âñêèíóë ãëàçà Ãàððè - Ðàçâå íå íàäî äîáàâèòü â îòâàð ÷èñòîòåëà???

- ÒÅËÀ!!! ÒÅËÀ!!! - âîïèë Ñåââè.

- Ïðîäîëæàéòå, Ïîòòåð! - âûäàâèë Ñíåéï, - Âû âñ¸ ïðàâèëüíî äåëàåòå...

- Ñåé÷àñ êëàä¸ì ÿáëî÷íóþ ýññåíöèþ...

- ÑÅÂ!!! ÄÎÒÐÎÍÜÑß ÄÎ ÅÃÎ ÏÎÏÊÈ!!!

- è æä¸ì 5 ìèíóò...

- ÄÎÒÐÎÍÜÑß ÄÎ ÏÎÏÊÈ!!!  
- ÍÅ ÄÎÆÄ¨ØÜÑß!!! - çàîðàë Ñíåéï

- ×òî??? - èñïóãàííî ïðîëåïåòàë Ãàððè...

- ÑÄÅËÀÉ ×ÒÎ-ÍÈÁÓÄÜ!!! 

- ×ÒÎ???

- Ïðî... ïðîôåññîð... ÿ... íå ïîíèìàþ... - çàèêàÿñü, áîðìîòàë Ãàððè...

- ß ÕÎ×Ó ÅÃÎ ÑÎ ÂÑÅÌÈ  ÏÎÒÐÎÕÀÌÈ È Â ×ÅÏ×ÈÊÅ!!! - îðàë Ñåââè

- ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!!! - óæå íå ñîîáðàæàÿ, âûêðèêíóë Ñíåéï. - Ó ÂÀÑ ÅÑÒÜ ÐÎÇÎÂÛÉ ×ÅÏ×ÈÊ???

Ãàððè îïðîêèíóë êîò¸ë...

Â àóäèòîðèè íàâèñëà íàïðÿæ¸ííàÿ òèøèíà. Ñíåéï òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå äåñÿòêè èçóìë¸ííûõ ãëàç...

- ×¸ ìîë÷èøü? Îí êîò¸ë îïðîêèíóë! - âÿêíóë Ñåââè.

- Âû îïðîêèíóëè êîò¸ë! - òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ñíåéï.

Ãàððè ïîòðÿñ¸ííî ìîë÷àë.

- Äà íå ìîë÷è æå òû, èäèîò! 40 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è íàêàçàíèå! - ñóôëèðîâàë  Ñåââè.

- Ñàì èäèîò! 40 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è íàêàçàíèå! - Ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï.

- Ïðèä¸òå âàðèòü êî ìíå çåëüå â ïîëíî÷ü!

- Ïðèä¸òå âàðèòü êî ìíå çåëüå â ïîë... ý-ý... â îáùåì, ïðèä¸òå... 

=======================

- Àé! Ñåâ! ß áóäó ñâîèì âíóêàì ðàññêàçûâàòü, êàê òû çàìàíèë ê ñåáå Ïîòòåðà!!!

- Îáîðìîò òû, Ñåââè!.. -  òèõî âûðóãàëñÿ Ñíåéï. - Åñëè äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî áóäåò, òî òû îøèáàåøüñÿ!

- Ýòî ó òåáÿ íè÷åãî íå áóäåò! À ó ìåíÿ åù¸ êàê áóäåò! Ó ìåíÿ ÷óòü¸ íà ýòî äåëî!!!

- Ñåââè! ß òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ! Áóäåøü âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê â÷åðà, ÿ íàäåíó íà òåáÿ ñìèðèòåëüíóþ ðóáàøêó...

- Õè-õè-õè!!! Ó ìåíÿ áóäåò ñîáñòâåííàÿ ñìèðèòåëüíàÿ ðóáàøå÷êà!!! - çàõèõèêàë Ñåââè.- Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâ!!!

Â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè...

- Ìîæíî? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Ìîæíî! - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.

- Íóæíî! - âñòàâèë Ñåââè.

Ãàððè ñ îïàñêîé âçãëÿíóë íà ïðîôåññîðà è âîø¸ë â êàáèíåò.

- Íà ñòîëå âñ¸ ïðèãîòîâëåíî, ïðèñòóïàéòå ê äåëó! - ïðîãîâîðèë Ñíåéï è óñòàâèëñÿ â êíèãó.

Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, Ñåââè óñòàâèëñÿ â äðóãîå ìåñòî.

- Æó-æó-æó! ß íà Ïîòòåðà ãëÿæó!

Ñíåéï âöåïèëñÿ ðóêîé â Ñåââè.

- Åù¸ ñëîâî...- ïðîøèïåë îí ñêâîçü çóáû... - è òû ïîêîéíèê!

- Âñ¸!!! Ìîë÷ó!!!

Ñíåéï îñëàáèë õâàòêó.

- Ìàòü ìîÿ æåíùèíà! Äà ÷òî æ ýòî çà æèçíÿ ïîøëà! - òóò æå çàïðè÷èòàë Ñåââè. - Ãîíåíèÿ íà ñâîáîäîìûñëÿùèõ!!! ÏÐÎÒÅÑÒÓÞ!!!

- Ïðîòåñòóé ñåáå íà çäîðîâüå! - ÿçâèòåëüíî ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï

- Ãîíÿþò íàñ, áåäíûõ!!! Êàê õîòÿò, ãîíÿþò!!! Ýêñïëóàòèðóþò!!! È åæåäíåâíî íàäðóãèâàþòñÿ!!! 

Ñíåéïó ñòàëî ñìåøíî. 

- ÍÈ×ÅÃÎ ÑÌÅØÍÎÃÎ!!! ÈÇÂÅÐÃ!!! ÏÐÈÒÅÑÍÈÒÅËÜ!!! ÑÎÂÐÀÒÈÒÅËÜ ÌÀËÎËÅÒÍÈÕ!!!

- Äàæå òàê?.. - Ñíåéï îïåøèë. Ëàäíî, ïóñòü ðóãàåòñÿ! Òàê õîòü íà Ïîòòåðà âíèìàíèÿ íå îáðàùàåò...

- Çåëüå ãîòîâî, ñýð! - ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íèì Ãàððè.

- Îòëè÷íî, Ïîòòåð!.. Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî óçíàòü, ïðàâèëüíî ëè âû åãî ïðèãîòîâèëè... À ýòî  ìîæíî ñäåëàòü, òîëüêî ïîíþõàâ åãî... Åñëè çåëüå ïðèãîòîâëåíî ïðàâèëüíî, âû ïî÷óâñòâóåòå óäèâèòåëüíûé ïðèëèâ ñèë. Åñëè íåò, òî 5 ìèíóò îòêëþ÷êè âàì ãàðàíòèðîâàíî... - Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, - Ãîòîâû ëè âû ýòî ñäåëàòü?

Ãàððè ïðîãëîòèë êîìîê â ãîðëå. 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî!

- Íþõíè, Ãàððè!!! Íþõíè!!! À âäðóã çàäóðååøü? - îæèâèëñÿ Ñåââè.

Ãàððè çà÷åðïíóë ïðèÿòíî ïàõíóùóþ æèäêîñòü, âäîõíóë ïîëíîé ãðóäüþ è ìÿãêî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë...

- Î-Î, ÉÅÑÑÑ!!! ÎÍ ÝÒÎ ÑÄÅËÀË!!! 

- Ãàððè!!! - ïîäñêî÷èë ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà Ñíåéï, - Ãàððè!!! Î÷íèñü!!!

- ÈÄÈÎÒ!!! ÍÀÔÈÃÀ ÏÐÈÂÎÄÈÒÜ ÅÃÎ Â ×ÓÂÑÒÂÎ??? - çàâîïèë Ñåââè, - ÂÎÒ ÎÍ!!! ÂÅÑÜ ÒÂÎÉ!!! ÁÅÐÈ, ÏÎÊÀ ÄÀÞÒ!!! 

- Ãàððè! Ãàððè! - òðÿñ åãî Ñíåéï çà ïëå÷î.

- ÑÒÀÐÛÉ ÄÓÐÀÊ!!! ÄÅËÀÉ ÑÂÎÈ ÄÅËÀ, ÏÎÊÀ ÍÈÊÒÎ ÍÅ ÂÈÄÈÒ!!! ÎÍ ÏÎÒÎÌ ÒÎËÜÊÎ ÑÏÀÑÈÁÎ ÑÊÀÆÅÒ!!!

- ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ, ÑÅÂÂÈ!!!

- ÍÅ ÕÎ×ÅØÜ ÒÛ - ÏÓÑÒÈ ÌÅÍß!!!

- Ïðîôåññîð... - ñëàáî âûäîõíóë Ãàððè...

- ÃËÓØÈ!!! ÃËÓØÈ ÅÃÎ!!! 

- ÏÎØ¨Ë Ê ×¨ÐÒÓ!!!

Ãàððè ñ ïåðåïóãó ñíîâà õëîïíóëñÿ â îáìîðîê.

- ÁÎÃÎÌ ÌÎËÞ ÒÅÁß, ÑÅÂ!!! - óæå ðûäàë Ñåââè...

- ÌÎË×È, ÏÀÐØÈÂÅÖ!!! - ðû÷àë Ñíåéï.

- ÍÅ ÌÎÃÓ ÏÎÂÅÐÈÒÜ, ×ÒÎ ÑÂßÇÀËÑß Ñ ÒÀÊÈÌ ÈÄÈÎÒÎÌ!!! - âûë ìàëûø Ñåââè.- ÁÎÆÅ Æ ÒÛ ÌÎÉ!!!

Ñíåéï ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä Ãàððè, ïðèëîæèë óõî ê ãðóäè... è âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ðóêà Ãàððè îáâèëà åãî øåþ...

- Ãàððè?.. 

- Ïðîôåññîð... - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè...

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è òóò æå îùóòèë íà ãóáàõ æãó÷èé ïîöåëóé...

- ÁÎÆÅ ÂÑÅÌÎÃÓÙÈÉ!!! ÒÛ ÑÌÎÒÐÈ, ×ÒÎ ÒÂÎÐÈÒ ÝÒÎÒ ÏÀÐÍÈØÊÀ!!! - âîçëèêîâàë Ñåââè,- ÎÍÈ ÖÅËÓÞÒÑß!!! ×ÅÑÒÍÎÅ ÑËÎÂÎ, ÖÅËÓÞÒÑß!!!

Ãàððè, êàæåòñÿ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ âûïóñêàòü Ñíåéïà èç ñâîèõ îáúÿòèé. 

- ¨-ÌÎ¨!!! ÌÀËÛØ ÑÅÂÂÈ ÄÎÆÄÀËÑß-ÒÀÊÈ ÑÂÎÅÃÎ ÇÂ¨ÇÄÍÎÃÎ ×ÀÑÀ!!! ÝÕ!!! ÃÓËßÅÌ!!!

=======================

- Ñåâ!!! Ýé, Ñåâ!!! Ïðîñíèñü!!!

- Ì-ì... - Ñíåéï çàâîðî÷àëñÿ è ñïðîñîíüÿ óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì Ãàððè â ìàêóøêó.

- Õâàòèò óæå äðûõíóòü, Ñïÿùàÿ Êðàñàâèöà!!!

- ×åãî òåáå? - ø¸ïîòîì ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Îí âîâñå íå õîòåë áóäèòü Ãàððè. Òîò òàê ìèëî âûãëÿäåë âî ñíå...

- Ïîçäîðîâàéñÿ êîå ñ êåì!..

- Ñ êåì? - íå ïîíÿë Ñíåéï...

- Â íàøåì ïîëêó ïðèáûëî!!!

- Íå ïîíÿë?.. Ñåââè, òû ÷åãî áðåäèøü?..

- Äîáðîå óòðî, ïðîôåññîð! - óñëûøàë îí ÷åé-òî òîíåíüêèé ãîëîñîê...

Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè... Òîò ìèðíî ïîñàïûâàë íîñîì...

Îí áûñòðî ðàñïàõíóë îäåÿëî è àõíóë...

- ×òî... ÷òî ýòî???

- Ýòî íå ÷òî ýòî! Ýòî êòî ýòî!!! - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ñåââè... - Ýòî ìàëûø Ïîòòè! 

Ñåâåðóñ ñ óæàñîì ãëÿäåë íà ÷ëåí Ãàððè. Òîò çàñòåí÷èâî óëûáíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîðó...

- Ñåââè! - áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçí¸ñ Ñíåéï, - ÷òî âñ¸ ýòî çíà÷èò?

- Ñåâ! ß æ òåáå ïûòàëñÿ êàê-òî îáúÿñíèòü, à òû ñëóøàòü íå ñòàë!..

- ×òî îáúÿñíèòü???

- ×òî ÿ, òî áèøü äóðàöêàÿ îøèáêà Ëîíãáîòòîìà, âî-ïåðâûõ, íåèçëå÷èì, à âî-âòîðûõ... Õå-õå!!! Ïåðåäàþñü ïîëîâûì ïóò¸ì!!!

Ñíåéï îíåìåë...

- Ñïîêîéíî, Ñåâ!!! ×¸ òû ïàíèêóåøü??? Íàì æå òåïåðü ãîðàçäî âåñåëåå áóäåò!!! Ïîòòè, äðóæèùå!!! À íó-êà áóäè ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà!!! À òî, ìû ñ Ñåâîì ïî íåìó óæå ñîñêó÷èëèñü...


End file.
